Shinigami Vs God
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Disaat Ichigo melintasi Garganta,Ia berhenti di sebuah desa yang sedang berada dalam pertempuran.Lalu ia bertemu seseorang yang mengaku dirinya adalah dewa...Ichigo yang kesal dengan perbuatan orang tersebut akan menunjukan perbedaan antara Shinigami dan dewa...


_**Shinigami Vs God**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak membajak apapun.**_

Pain telah menghancurkan sebagian desa konaha dan tela membunuh banyak rencana mereka untuk menarik perhatian jinchuuriki akan berhasil hingga sebuah portal yang berbentuk seperti mulut terbuka muncul diatas portal tersebut keluarlah seseorang dengan menggunakan shihaksou hitam memiliki rambut orange dan pedang yang tampak seperti pisau daging raksasa dipunggungnya.

"Apa ini? Ini tidak terlihat seperti Kota Karakura? Apa!" Ichigo, tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya di tengah-tengah pertempuran, manusia bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi dan menggunakan teknik tidak pernah ia lihat. Fakta mereka semua berpakaian seperti ninja.

"Ini sangat tidak lucu," pikir Ichigo mengertakkan gigi bersama-sama dengan iritasi. "Aku harus kembali ke sana dan menghentikan AIZEN! ' ia berpikir, tetapi ketika ia melihat orang terbang di udara berteriak keras-keras,

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Seluruh tanah mulai terbang di mana-mana, seolah-olah kekuatan tak terlihat yang memaksa seluruh desa terdorong. Ichigo merasa dirinya terbang dengan terburu-buru membuka bungkus Zangetsu dari punggungnya dan menancapkannya ke tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ketika ia mendengar orang-orang menangis, orang di seluruh berbaring di reruntuhan, mati, Ichigo sudah tak tahan. Dia menggunakan Shunpo untuk muncul di depan individu yang mendarat dan yang dianggap bertanggung jawab atas serangan, berpakaian jubah hitam dengan awan merah, tindikan di seluruh wajah dan mata Rinnegan

"Siapa kau?" Orang itu bertanya kepadanya.

Ichigo kemudian mengatakan, "Ichigo Kurosaki! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan membunuh semua orang-orang ini?"

"Aku Pain, pemimpin Akatsuki. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bertemu Shinigami dalam hidup ini."

Mata Ichigo melebar, "K-Kau tahu ... Shinigami?"

Pain menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku berniat untuk membawa rasa sakit ke dunia ini dan saya harus mencari seseorang untuk memenuhi tujuan saya. Orang-orang menolak untuk memenuhi tuntutan saya karena itu, akan kutunjukan kepada mereka rasa sakit yang nyata."

Wajah Ichigo mengeras, "Kau bajingan! Beraninya kau membantai banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan! Anda-!"

"Sangat tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan," sebuah batang besi keluar dari lengan jubah Pain sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Anda untuk menghambat rencana akan mati ditangan dewa"

Ichigo kemudian menyapkan Zangetsu dalam posisi defensif, "COBA SAJA!"

Kemudian lima orang lainnya muncul untuk menjaga dia, dua di belakang, dan tiga di depan. Ichigo kemudian mendesis, Ia ber-Shunpo melewati tiga dan menebas secara vertical kearah Pain namun dapat ditangkis. Pain lainnya di belakang Ichigo menyerang juga, berusaha untuk memukulnya sementara yang lain dimaksudkan untuk mengunci gerakan ichigo. Ichigo ber-Shunpo lagi ke samping sebelum melambaikan pedangnya horizontal berteriak, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Gelombang energi biru berlari ke arah mereka, tapi mereka semua berkelit dengan mudah dan Pain gendut berniat untuk meninju Ichigo. Ichigo nyaris terkena pukulan dan menangkis dengan pedangnya sebelum mencoba untuk menebas dia namun sia-sia.

"Sepertinya dia bisa melihat setiap gerakanku! ' Ichigo mengertakkan gigi saat kembali menyerang namun gerakannya dapat dibaca, pemimpin Pain melancarkan tendangan ke dada Ichigo dan Ichigo terpental beberapa meter.

"Aku harus menggunakannya! ' kain pedangnya melilit lengan pedangnya dan ia digenggam dengan tangan kirinya sebelum ia berteriak, "BAN-KAI! " Dia kemudian muncul dengan hakama jubah gelap dan pedangnya menyusut ke katana berukuran biasa dengan dengan lambang kanji dan hitam seluruh. "Tensa Zangetsu"

Seorang Pain wanita memanggil banteng besar dan ber-Shunpo lebih cepat yang sontak membuat semua Pain terkejut,"Cepatnya"sebelum semua Pain mengetahuinya Ichigo menusuk Pain wanita dan membunuhnya.

"Satu jatuh, 'Ichigo menghitung, tiba-tiba ia diserang oleh berondongan rudal dari Pain botak. Dia ber-shunpo dan memotong-motong anggota tubuhnya sebelum menendang kepalanya jauh-jauh.

'Dua', Ichigo kemudian diserang oleh Pain berambut gondrong mencoba untuk menyerangnya, tapi tiba-tiba dipotong setengah secara vertikal.

"Tiga," ia kemudian melihat Pain memanggil sebuah makhluk dan meraih salah satu dengan cepat muncul dihadapannya dan memenggal kepalanya.

'Empat,' Ichigo kemudian melihat Pemimpin Pain dan yang gendut menerjangnya. Dia kemudian melemparkan gelombang energi pada mereka, "Getsuga Tensho!" Kali ini gelombangnya berwarna hitam dengan outline merah dan sangat besar, Pain gendut berusaha menyerap Getsuga Ichigo namun gagal dan terbunuh

'Tidak mungkin! " Pikir Pain.

'Lima', Ichigo hendak pergi untuk yang terakhir ketika ia mendengar, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya ditendang oleh suatu kekuatan tak terlihat, lalu Pain mengunci Ichigo ditanah dengan menusuk kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Ah ... kekuatan saya telah kembali. kau Sangat mengagumkan, Shinigami. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah membuat Pain terdesak sampai menyisakan satu orang."

"Agh ... maksudmu ... dua kan?" Ichigo mengatakan saat dia berjuang kembali ke kakinya, memegang pedangnya dengan erat.

Pain mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi kau mengetahiunya? Itu tidak mengubah keadaan, Pain akan menyelesaikanmu sekarang!" Dia kemudian mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan berkata, "UNIVERSAL PULL!" Ichigo merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke tangannya, lalu lehernya dicekik oleh Pain sebelum membanting ke tanah.

"Gach!" Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya kejang dengan rasa sakit. "Harus, coba ... ITU! ' Disaat Pain hendak menusuk Ichigo, tanah mulai berguncang dan tingkat kekuatan Ichigo tumbuh secara drastis. Pain berdiri dalam kekaguman disaat Ichigo menghancurkan batang-batang besinya dengan tangan kosong.

"Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Ichigo meraung pertanda ia telah mengaktifkan Hollowfication, topeng dengan garis vertikal dan wajah rangkanya benar-benar memberi Pain ekspresi ketakutan di matanya. Ichigo kemudian menghilang dan mulcul dihadapan Pain lalu menendangnya hingga ia terpental sejauh 100 lalu berdiri dengan wajah lebam dan hidung yang mimisan.

"Mengesankan," kata Pain sebelum menetap dalam sikap agresif.

"Ayo pindah tempat!" Pain berkata saat ia berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

ROUND TWO!

Pain bergerak lebih cepat daripada sebelum mengangkat benda di sepanjang jalan dengan Universal Pull, mengumpulkan itu di belakangnya sebelum membuangnya dengan kekuatan penuh pada Ichigo.

"HINDARI INI!" Ichigo mulai mengiris dan terbang pada kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan kemudian ber-Shunpo lebih cepat untuk keluar dari proyektil jalur puing-puing.

"Percobaan yang bagus!" Ichigo berteriak saat ia berada dibawah Pain dan mencekiknya sebelum melemparnya ke tanah, namun Pain segera membalas dengan rentetan tendangan dan pukulan, hanya satu melanda wajah Ichigo,Ichigo terpental,Ichigo berhasil menghentikan kecepatan dengan menusuk pedangnya ke tanah dan meluncur di udara sebelum mendarat terengah-engah

Pain melemparkan tongkat dari mantelnya, yang Ichigo berhasil memotong dua, menghancurkan logam menjadi potongan-potongan Pain sudah siap untuk itu, melemparkan tendangan di dada dan satu lagi di rahang, meluncurkan Ichigo ke udara sebelum Nyeri meraih kakinya dan membanting dia ke tanah, topeng retak lalu keluar darah dan air liur.

"Mau lagi?," Nyeri berkata sambil menginjak leher Ichigo,tapi tangan Ichigo berhasil menangkap kaki Pain dan .Ichigo berhasil menusuk pedangnya ke kaki Pain, pedang Ichigo tiba-tiba ditutupi dengan energi hitam dan merah gelap.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo melepaskannya tepat di depan Pain, melemparkannya sangat menembakan Getsuga Tenshou lagi tapi Pain kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Lingkup besar kekuatan telekinetic telah mendorong kembali Getsuga Tensho, tetapi kemudian serangan Ichigo tumbuh lebih besar dan mengalahkan serangan Pain.

"Mustahil ... dia menahan Almighty Push dengan kekuatan ini? Luar biasa!" Pain berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, teknik itu akhirnya benar-benar di kalahkan oleh serangan Ichigo.

Ichigo terengah-engah, tapi masih kemudian mulai dari reruntuhan menyemburkan darah dan terengah napasnya, mengangkat tangannya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Shinigami!" Dengan bertepuk tangan dan gerak terentang ia berkata, "PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" Sebuah chakra berwarna hitam dilemparkan ke udara, dan mulai menyedot segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, menarik Ichigo juga.

Pain menghela napas berat sambil memegang kedua tangannya,"Kau tertangkap sekarang ... Shinigami!"

Ichigo tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Dia harus menyelamatkan rumahnya dan seluruh dunia dari pengkhianat Aizen Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu berakhir seperti ini. "Aku TIDAK AKAN! GETSUGAAAAA TENSHOOOU!"

Kubah batu mulai terbuka seperti geyser, energi hitam menerobos jahitan dan menghancurkan kubah dengan perkasa, reruntuhan batu beterbangan kemana-mana, Pain terkesiap kaget.

"Kekuatan Shinigami sangat... luar biasa!" Dia mengatakan meringis satu mata tertutup, saat Ichigo mendarat, topengnya telah hancur, dan berkata dengan pedang terangkat, "HAH,APA CUMA INI KEKUATAN DARI DEWA ?"

Nyeri mengangkat telapak tangannya keluar dan mengatakan, "AWAS KAU! ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Lagi dorongan telekinetic besar meluncur kearah Ichigo mengeluarkan Hollowfication dan meluncurkan serangannya."GETSUGA TENSHOU" dan menghentikan serangan Pain.

"Dia menghentikannya?" Pain terkejut dengan sisa stamina Ichigo, mengangkat telapak tangannya memperhatikan topeng itu mulai goyah.

"Menyerahlah, Shinigami ... kau tidak bisa menang!" Dia berteriak kepadanya. 3 detik berlalu.

Kemudian Ichigo berada di sampingnya, dan dia merasakan tikaman pedang ke dada dengan Ichigo berkata, "Tutup mulutmu, Pain."

Pain merasakan dirinya mati rasa dan kemudian tubuhnya jatuh lemas ke meraih salah satu tindik di wajahnya dan merasakan kehadiran Pain yang sebenarnya,ia melihat ada sebuah pohon besar dari tempatnya satu angkatan terakhir,energi hitam-merah berkumpul di sekitar zanpakutō saat ia ber-shunpo di depan pohon untuk serangan, "Getsuga Tensho!" Sebuah busur energi yang besar memecah pohon itu menjadi kertas, membakar itu dan menrenggut nyawa Konan dan Nagato.

"Maafkan aku ... Konan," katanya sambil terpesona oleh serangan mendesah saat portal kembali terbuka lalu mendesah lega dan iritasi,

"Akhirnya! Aku hanya berharap aku bisa memulihkan kekuatan sebelum aku melawan ku tinggalkan ke tempat ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia melompat ke Garganta, dan menghilang dari dunia secepat ia datang.

Sementara itu ... tidak terlalu lama setelah itu ...

Naruto muncul dengan melipat tangannya, dan dua katak di pundaknya, juga dua katak raksasa dibelakangnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Dimana desa konoha?" Naruto bertanya dalam kebingungan hanya melihat reruntuhan dan kematian di sekelilingnya.

Katak yang ada dipundak kirinya berkata "Apakah kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk serius, "Ya ... aku gunung Hokage ada disana," ia menunjuk dan cukup yakin, gunung Hokage masih ada, sisa Desa memisahkan diri dari kawah besar tempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto jatuh berlutut, jelas Pain tidak berada di depan mata, dan ia melihat sekarang musuh telah menghancurkan menunduk dan mulai menangis, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ... TERLAMBAT?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
